Moots and Ladders
}} Roy prepares to attend the Godsmoot. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator (as lizard) ◀ ▶ * Veldrina ◀ ▶ * Wrecan ◀ ▶ * Little Whiskers ◀ ▶ Transcript Veldrina: Is it OK if Little Whiskers stays in the ship until afterward? Some of the high priests are druids and they make him self-conscious. Bandana: He’s no trouble at all, Miss. Cut to Vaarsuvius' cabin below deck. The animals all snuggle together. Blackwing: Whoa. Blackwing: Maybe I’ve been too harsh on mammals, because this is just luxurious. Cut back to the deck of the Mechane. Bandana: And heck, once the heroes pop off to save the day, we’ll be happy to ferry y’all home for a reasonable fee. Wrecan: The clerics have a ton of rules and regulations for meetings like this, and they get pretty testy if you don’t follow them all. Wrecan: But the church of Marduk has sent me to a few of these before so I can fill you in on the protocols. Wrecan: The first one that matters is that a cleric attending can only have two bodyguards accompany him or her onto the cathedral grounds. Roy: Fine. Me and Belkar. Belkar: … Belkar: What, really? Roy: I assume you think this meeting as all some sort of nefarious trap, right? Belkar: You bet your uptight human ass, I do! Don’t you think it’s a little too convenient that— Roy: Great. If everything’s on the level, then it doesn’t matter who I take. Roy: And if it’s not, you’ll be on your guard the whole time. Roy: At least within your considerable limitations. Belkar: Why, do you have something better to do? Belkar: Hell no, I was planning on sneaking out and following you anyway. This just saves me a butt-load of skill checks. Haley: That bag’s got the cash for a Resurrection spell, plus some extra if they try to upcharge you. Elan: And I put a jelly sandwich in there in case you get hungry waiting! Roy: So, its fifteen thousand pieces of jelly-covered gold. Elan: Yup! Veldrina: Look at the sun! We need to hurry, it’s almost noon! Wrecan: It’d be better to go slowly and not break out necks. Veldrina: And it’d be even better to go really fast and still not break out necks, so let’s do that one. Roy: So, any other rules we should know about? Wrecan: Most of them involve stuff like voting and ritual procedure, which won’t come up since you’re just waiting for the meeting to be over. Wrecan: Although, I should point out that any illusionary depiction, divination, description, or account of this meeting without the express written consent of the Northern Gods Interfaith Council is strictly prohibited. Roy: Does that include putting it in a comic strip? Wrecan. Probably. Why? Roy: No reason. D&D Context * In order to sneak by people, usually Move Silently and Hide skill checks are required. Trivia * The title plays on the board game Chutes and Ladders, by Milton Bradley. Chutes and Ladders is a commercial version of the ancient classic board game Snakes and Ladders. * Wrecan's final comment on the rules of Godsmoot plays on the copyright warning issued by Major League Baseball after their games, "Any rebroadcast, retransmission, or account of this game, without the express written consent of Major League Baseball, is prohibited." External Links * 993}} View the comic * 426511}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot